


Merciless beast I beg you, leave me be.

by ViridianStyre



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Literal heartache, Pining, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianStyre/pseuds/ViridianStyre
Summary: Our hearts are wild creatures, that’s why our ribs are cages. - Elasuz





	Merciless beast I beg you, leave me be.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I dunno, guess I was feeling inspired.

The heart lives within the confines of the body, biding it’s time waiting; eager and patient all at once. It can spend centuries lying in wait for even the tiniest of cracks in its most hated prison, centuries all for just a sliver of its addiction.

A drop of the most torturously beautiful thing it ever tasted, love.

The human heart is a monstrous, wretched creature.

Always craving, always devouring. It is relentless in it’s pursuit of freedom, pulsing wildly against it’s bone cage. 

When pleasured it rewards the owner with unburdened weightlessness, dizzying euphoria and rapturous serenity. 

But it’s displeasure is what classes it a beast, for it spreads throbbing poison through fragile veins and arteries alike, blazing and burning it’s unfortunate possessor with rivers of spite, vengeness pulsating in every beat absent of love. 

She could feel herself alighting from the nebula in his eyes. A torturous inferno awakening in her bloodstream. 

This was no genjutsu, she almost wished it was, so she could siphon it away but only almost.

Because Sakura would never not crave Sasuke and that was an unflinching truth.

She would rather the scorching heat than the empty embrace of the cold.

Twin eclipses bled crimson in welcome of his near extinct dojutsu. 

The tomoe orbiting rhythmically in a sea of red. Pinwheels scattering tomoe into a comet tailed star; she couldn’t help but compare the crimson sunburst to a transfigured cherry blossom, or maybe that was just wishful thinking, she did have the unfortunate tendency to taint herself with masochistic delight in his presence.

‘Only for you Sasuke kun’ her heart screamed. Or did it sing?

She felt every miniscule detail, the scrape of smooth bone columns, the beat of ravenous scarlet flesh thundering savagely, dismissing and recieving vermillion and cobalt liquid, caught in an agonising entropy of veined walls and unrelenting jail bars.

‘Stop. Why won’t you stop?!’ She pleaded. The pounding in her chest only increased in tempo; blatantly ignoring the orders of the maestro, playing out of turn and enthralling all in its wickedness.

The blinding pain of ribs cracking, unprepared for an attack within them rather than outside jarred Sakura unwillingly from hunger dazed sleep.

She by no means hungered for food but rather the promise of love, the longer she abstained from it not out of choice but consequence, the more the beast within her rattled its cage, growing stronger and less forgiving.

The thumping agony of a jailbird hellbent on escaping continued to persist.

Leaving echoing indents and hollowing pain.

She should be use to the ache by now, consider it a phantom from days of old but it squeezes her insides in blinding torture,

painful still as the day he left.


End file.
